Beach Fun
by deeyore3
Summary: It the weekend Jane what to go to the beach. But first it the night before at Rigsby place. change rating for mention of sex.
1. Chapter 1

10 minutes he has been in there. All three agents were trying to hear what he was saying. There was no raise voice so they know that it can't be bad or that he was annoying. Lisbon. 5 minutes to go before the 5 o'clock come around and there would all be on there weekend.

They haven't had a case in three days and everyone had finished paper that morning.

"Everyone" Jane said getting all three agent attention a she was coming out of Lisbon office. "Tomorrow how what to go to the beach?" he asked.

"The beach" Rigsby asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes the beach." Jane said "Lisbon coming and I bet Van pelt would love to come." As he face van pelt duration

"Ye ok I would be fun I guess." She said.

"Wait a minute how did you get boss to go a long with this idea." Cho said truing to his boss how was behind Jane trying not to be seen.

"Well" she stared "They said it was going to be nice this weekend and I have nothing else to do." She said trying not to look as that she was a boring person and have nothing to do at the weekend.

"And" Jane cut Lisbon off as she was about to say so thing else" she want to see me with out my shirt on."

Lisbon turns pink in the face.

"I'm in" Rigsby said then adds" but I really don't what to see you with out your shirt on."

"Of course not you want to see van pelt in a bikini" Jane said turning Rigsby and van pelt face the colour of her hair.

"So Cho" Jane said "you in as well"

"Ye" he replied.

"Ok let's say 7 o'clock at Rigsby place." Jane said with a smile on his face

"Why mine and why that early" He asked

"Cause your place is in the middle and that early cause the time it takes to get there if we leave then then we will be able to spend most of the day there."

"If we have to get a Rigsby at that time then why not stay the night." Cho asked

"That a good idea" Jane said for Rigsby before he has a change to stop him Jane could see out the corner of his eyes the shook look on his face.

"Lets meet there in two hours" he said and the walks off to the lift.

"I bring some movies." Lisbon said before walking off to her office.

"I bring the beer." Cho said before getting his stuff and going toward the stars.

Van pelt go up from her set and walk over to Rigsby "come on." She said taking his hand. "I be fun." And smile his favourite smile. The one that always make him slime as well

"Let's go." He said getting up and taking her hand.

AN: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

This is my first ever fanfaction please be nice and tell me what you think of it. If it is good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

just want to say a big thank you to veras333, rigspelt shipper, redneckdetectiv an gracevanpelt fan for your reviews. and also a thank ou to everyone that added this to stary alert and favorites.

so enjoy this.

* * *

Van pelt rush home to get change and get her stuff to Rigsby place be fore the other to spent some time on there own be fore the other got there.

Rigsby when back to his and tidied up be for the other got there. He had just finished the kitchen and the living room when there was a knock at the door. As he when towards his front door he looked at the clock half past 6. It was van pelt which meant that he had half an hour before the other would arrive.

"Hey" van pelt said as he open the door.

"Hi" he replied and pulled her in to a kiss. He put her bags next to his and led her to the sofa in the living room.

"You tidy up a lot" she sound surprise at that.

"Ye, well I didn't what to get any comments from Jane." He said and they both simile and laugh at hat comment. Then he pulled her in to another kiss.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. They pull away quickie from them kissing each other and Rigsby when to answer the door.

Cho was on the other side of the door. As he can pass Rigsby he put his bags with the other and Whispered "sorry" to him. As he come in to the living room where van pelt was he said normal. "I could wait out there any long. The neboughers was giving me funny looks." He said and sat down on the couch. Cho know what they were doing so he wait out side for 5 minutes before he thought it was better to stop them before Lisbon and Jane got there, and the fact that the neboughers was staring to freak him out with all the stars that they was giving him.

5 more minutes later when Jane and Lisbon arrived they was greeter with laughter from the three. Ever Cho was laughing. Cho was now on the sofa next to van pelt and leant in to her to Whispered told "you they come together." Which sent another lot of giggles form her.

"Sounds like you already having fun." Jane said "and I would say that it is on my and Lisbon behalf." this just cause another sent of giggles form van pelt and Rigsby while Cho had a smile on his face which was very rare for his. Lisbon look at Jane to see what was going on but didn't get any where.

When the giggles died down Cho asked Lisbon what movies she brought.

"I got The Exorcist, 2012, Friday the 13th, hot fuzz, rush hour 3, Juno and knocked up. I also have Madagascar 2 with is not mine before you say anything." Lisbon said look at Jane. Jane just smile at her.

"There all horror or comedy" van pelt said.

"Ok what one." Cho asked.

"The exotics" Rigsby said think that cause he is the other side of van pelt now that if she got scary she would cuddy I to him.

"I go for that two." Cho added in and van pelt nodded. Jane got the DVD and put it in the player. He and Lisbon had to sit on the only arm chair that was in the room. The sofa that was a two seated al ready ha three. So Jane and Lisbon sat on the chair almost in each other laps.

Van pelt had seen the movie lots of times with her brother so it wasn't that scary as it could be. Jane who had never seen it jump at almost everything. Lisbon was not really watch the movie she was laugh every time Jane jump with was also al the time.

By the end of the movie Lisbon was sitting across Jane lap which was more comfortable then before. Van pelt and Rigsby was cuddy together. Cho got up a took it out cause he could see that the other was not going to move.

"Now what?" Cho said

"Truth or dare" Jane said before any one else could say any thing,

Everyone agreed in the end. Lisbon took some convincing.

* * *

ok so please tell me what you think of this. is it good or not.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

sorry it took some time to update have a lot of coursework to do.

anyway here it is hope everyone like it a lot.

:)

* * *

Truth or dare

"Ok I go first" Jane said excited as a two year old with a new toy. "Grace truth or dare"

"Truth." She said after think that Jane would give her a horrible dare.

"Have you ever kissed a girl that you were not relative to?" Jane asked with a smile on his face. He said it wanting to see Rigsby reaction to the answer of the question.

"Ye, a few times." She said with a smile on her face, no reject for it happening or that she was telling them about it. "Ok my turn, Cho truth or dare" she said change the subject before Jane could say anything about it.

"Dare." he said with out a change in his expiration.

"Ok hold on" she said then she got off the sofa and Rigsby. He groan at the loss of contacted she run out the room and can back a few seconds later. "You have to wear this for the rest of the evening." And produce a pink tutu. Jane and Lisbon wonder wear she got the tutu from and was really trying not to laugh at it. Lisbon through it was better not to ask. Cho put it on and sat back down.

"Where did you get that from van pelt" Jane asked her. She blushed as she sat down next o Rigsby but mostly on him, which he didn't mind in the least.

"I was a present to a friend I was too big so I was going to take it back tomorrow after we come back from the beach"

"Ok my go." Cho said "truth or dare Lisbon."

"Dare." She said thinking that she so close to Jane if she lies as the answer to the question Jane will now and never let her live it down.

"Ok, I need to talk to Rigsby first." He said and leant forwards in front of van pelt to wisher some thing to Rigsby. His reply Jane and Lisbon could make out but not what Cho said. "4." Cho got out the room towards the kitchen but grabs a beer from the table first.

He came back in to the room with what look like a beer pint glass but was a reddens sort of colour. "Drink this fast." He said.

"What is it?" she said first before taking it from his hands.

"Drink it then I will tell you." He said to her as he sat back down.

She drank it all in with out putting the glass down before it was finished.

"Ok tell me what was in it?" she asked and she put the glass on the floor next to the chair that she was still sharing with Jane.

"It was beer, red wine vodka and tequila." Cho said keeping a straight face.

"Great now I am drunk" she said laughing and everyone else join in.

"Ok Rigsby true or dare." She asked him.

"Dare" he said feel brave facing a drunk Lisbon giving him a dare.

"Ok I dare you to go knock on your neighbour's door and say that you broke up with you girlfriend and you needs some cheer up. Also have you phone on speak so we can heard you. You will have someone else phone in your other pocket and we will phone you when it time to come back. Also have to have tears." Lisbon said to him.

He when and knock on the door his phone was in his pocket on speak with Cho phone so that they all could hear. A few seconds later an elderly woman answered the door. He looks at her and stared to cry. He found it really hard and wont to laugh at the look on the woman face. She waved a hand for him to come in. He comes in and she shows him to the sofa and they sit down.

"What up?" she ask "you are a big guy you shouldn't be crying"

"Mrs Wood, I know that we haven't really talked much lately. But I really need someone to talk to." He said in a shaking voice.

"Of course dear what the matter." She said putting an arm around him, and rubbing his hand up and down his back to calm him down.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me." He said and cries a bit more. Trying to put a lot of effort in to it with out laughing at the old women.

"Oh dear that nothing to cry over. It her lose and not your." She said and he looked at her. "Why did she say that she broke up with you?" She asked

"Um…" he haven't thought that far. What was he going to say?

"Well" Mrs. Wood said "I defiantly wasn't the sex."

He just looked at her in complete shock.

"Your bed room wall is he one joint to my kitchen wall" she said and he look shock "I can heard you sometimes." Now he looked more shock. He was thinking Grace was in the other room hearing his with the other and Jane being there.

Back a Rigsby apartment the other was look at ho phone while grace was going the colour of her hair as Mrs. wood was saying that she could hear them sometimes. Jane looked up from the phone to van pelt. He could see that she was really embarrass, problems as much as Rigsby was next door. He look back down at the phone before she could see that he was looking at her.

Back at Mrs. Wood apartment Rigsby was going red in the face as well.

"I nothing dear" she said "It showed that you love each other."

Lisbon thought that she better put him out of his misread now so she pick up her phone and phone grace phone that was in his other pocket. And handed it to grace.

Risbgy heard the ring and drives his hand in his pocket fast so the sooner he was out of here. This left Mrs. Wood looking shock now as to way he was in such a hurry to get to his phone.

"Hello" he said

"You can come back now" grace said in he phone.

"you what to talk about this" Risbgy said in to the phone so that Mrs. Wood thought hat he was going o talk to his girlfriend hat she just broke of with him, and what to get back together.

"Ok what else do you what to say?" She said in to the phone as she when to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I love you" he said in to the phone forget that the other could still hear but only his side of the convection.

"I love you too." She said then added "Jane going to have a filed day with this you know."

"What" he said in to the phone forgetting the old women sitting beside him. And sounding complete shock.

"He can whet you are saying as well as Cho and Lisbon but they can't her me." she said finished giggling. Remaining him about the other phone in his pocket.

He was about to say something back but though better of it so said instead "A bed is not really a place to talk about this. How about the sofa?" Rigsby said in to the phone trying really hard not to smile.

Grace turn red "what are you talking about." Grace remembering what they was doing on there early then added." A bed is so not the place to talk or the sofa for that matter with Cho sitting there. It would be fun to make out to see the look on his face. But once I star making out with you I don't think that I will be able to stop to look on his face. Or the faces of Lisbon and Jane." Knowing now that he was teasing her so she was going to teas him.

All that he wants to do is teas her back, but he knows that he has got to get out of this room. "That sounds sound great but I don't really what a filed trip." He said to her about Jane having fun with his.

"I got to go." He said to Mrs. Wood and got up of the sofa and when to the door. "Open the door grace." he asked in to the phone."

Grace walked from the kitchen to the front door try not to look at the others. She opens the door and he pulls her in to a kissed. He pulls her back so that his back is against the front door, so that the other could not see what they were doing.

He leant to whisper in to her ear so that the phone could not pick up on what they said. "I was trying to make you embarrass as much as I was so that I can make you feel better later."

She leant in to whisper back to him. "I am and you will make it up to me later." Smiling as she finished.

They kiss each other one more time on the lips then walked back in to the living room sitting down and not looking at the others.

"How much better is the sofa then the bed Rigsby" Jane asked causing him and grace to blush and Lisbon to laugh.

"My go." Rigsby said before anyone could say any thing.

"Jane truth or dare" he said still not looking in his eyes.

"Dare." Jane said not really like true questions.

"Ok I dare you to wear a bra over you shirt for the next round." Rigsby said with a smile on his face.

"OK." Jane said "where you're bra then." Rigsby blushed

"I get one." van pelt said and walk towards Rigsby bedroom and everyone was wondering where she was going.

She came back about a minute later with a pink and black lace bra, which matches her top that she was wearing now. She hand it to Jane and sat back down. Rigsby leant in to her and whisper "Isn't that the one you was wearing." remembering that he saw it early.

"Yes so now I have nothing on under this top" she said and he feel like she was teasing him. So smile back at her and put his arm around her waist.

"Ok" Jane said with the bra in his hands. "I might reject asking this." And turn to face Lisbon. "But can you help me put it on Lisbon."

She really what to laugh but she told Jane to leant forwards and she help him on with. Cho then throw at Jane a pair of socks. And Lisbon put them as padded in the bra. Jane show the other and everyone in the room busted out laughing.

"Ok round two" Jane said when the laughed stopped.

* * *

ok round two true, dare or kiss now

so tell me what you think about it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok so here is the next updata

my brother read this and thinks that it is rated M. i am not sure but it is rated M to be on the safe side.

the mentalsit is not mine.

* * *

"Ok but truth dare or kiss now." Grace said.

Everyone agree.

"And" van pelt added. "The kiss has to be for 30 seconds or more."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I start, Lisbon truth dare or kiss." Grace asked.

"Truth" Lisbon responds to her

"Ok have you ever told your bother a really big lie and it back fired on you and what is it."

"One time I remember once when one of my brothers asked what something was that he found in my bag. He was younger then me but the oldest out of the boys. Any way he found these pills. I told him that they were for headaches that I got, but they were really the contraception pill. He seems to buy it. About 5 years after that he told me that I lie to him I ask what about and he had a girlfriend at the time and knows what the pill was from 5 year ago. And then he said that he want to meet the guy that I was with then." Lisbon said as her cheeks flushed pink.

"What did you do?" Jane asked as everyone was interested in her story.

"Not your turn." Lisbon said to him my go. "Turn dare or kiss Jane" Lisbon said to him.

"Kiss" Jane asked. And Lisbon was shock.

"30 seconds" Cho said to remind the other for how long they have to do it for.

Jane looked at Lisbon how was still looking at him with a shock look on her face. He leant in to her. He looked in to her eyes, he place a soft kiss on her lips before he lose the never. It took Lisbon less then a second to respond to his lips. Jane was the one in shock now when she moves her hands up his chest and he moves his hands to her hair. The kiss was soft and full of love. Lisbon nips at his bottom lip and run her tongue along it. Jane moved his tongue to her lips and she grated him access to her mouth with out hesitation.

They was in there own world and didn't see the looked that was being pass around by the other member of the team. They also didn't see Rigsby hand Cho some money, For Rigsby losing a bet. Before Jane and Lisbon got to Rigsby's place there was a lot of bets made. And Rigsby have a felling that his would only be the start of him loss a lot of money tonight. He just hope Cho would lose some to van pelt as well or the other way so he didn't feel so gullible.

After 30 second Jane and Lisbon was still in there own world. Rigsby handed another dollar bill this time to van pelt. After another 10 seconds Cho handed van pelt a dollar bill. To this Rigsby was a bit happy about he was not the only one losing money tonight.

After a full minute of them kissing they pull back slightly from, and lent there foreheads together so they was still looking in to each other eyes. They were panting hard cause they were out of breath.

After a few seconds Cho cough to remind the two that there was three over people in the room.

As there heard Cho cough they pull back from each other. And turn there heads to face him.

"Your go" Cho said to Jane. So that they can move on.

"Ye" Jane said to Cho "truth, dare or kiss Cho."

"Truth" Cho said.

"Ok. Have you ever mental undress someone in this room while at work. And if so when this you last do it." Jane said

"Yes. It was the cause of the jewel heist where we were at the ball first." Cho said. Lisbon thought that if she didn't know him better then she would so that his checks have a slight be of pink in them.

"The dresses." Jane asked Cho think of what the girls looked like in the dresses that night.

"No." Cho said and everyone was shock "first at the office I saw Lisbon then van pelt then Rigsby. So Rigsby was the last one."

"What" everyone said and there faces was in shock. Especially Rigsby.

"Ok first I have to explain one thing. Early that evening I was talking to a person that I know and the thinks that she was saying was..." He stops trying to think of how to say it. "Well she 20 and she got it in to her head that it good to experiment and well she was trying to get my reaction to a guy. I was still thinking about the conversion that I had with her when them three walked in to the room and my brain couldn't stop." Some people who didn't know him better would think that he would be embarrassing about admitting this. But if he was it didn't show in his voice.

Everyone was looking at him.

"Why not Jane?" Lisbon asked, just curious.

"Well by the time I saw Jane the convention I had been out of my head. So when I saw Jane I didn't think of him that way."

"Ok." She said not sure if she should believe him but thought of no reason not to. Then added "Was Rigsby that bad in your head" she asked trying not to laugh at it before Rigsby got what she was on about.

Van pelt was the first to get it and laugh flowed by Jane and Lisbon couldn't stop her self in the end. Ever Cho was smile at it when Rigsby got what they was on about and said "hay" with a shook look on his face with made Van pelt laugh ever more.

"Ok my go" Cho said changing the subject to stop the other from laugh at his best friend. "Rigsby true dare or kiss."

"Truth" he said remember his dare last time.

"Ok." Cho said try to think of one that would also get van pelt because his tutu was staring to become annoying. "When was the last time a girl performed oral sex on you." He then added "and that you enjoy it." He said it think that maybe he didn't enjoy it. But then think of van pelt he did.

He looked at Grace before he answered the question. She nodded her head slightly and then he said. "Last night." A bit embarrass not form him self but more so for Grace.

Jane and Lisbon laugh at the blushed the was creeping up Rigsby and van pelt faces. Cho was ever smiling. Cho was also thinking that this is the most time that he had see her laugh then the whole time that he has know her. He thinks that being drunk fro her was good she was letting go of the job and having fun. He was also smiling at his and also the fact that Jane was sure to know and was enjoying it to.

Rigsby through that he better change the subject fast.

"Grace, true, dare or kiss." Really hoping that she chose kiss, but know that she won't in front of the other.

"Dare." She said hoping it had something to do with him.

"I dare you to kiss any two people in the room"

"Ok" she said think that she can kiss him, but whom else was she going to kiss. Cho cause he was next to her. Jane, but he just kissed Lisbon. Lisbon, what I a modern girl. Grace was thinking.

She moved her face to be in front of Wayne face. She leant down to brush his lips with hers. He opens his lips to her wanting to have all of her. There hands have more to the other ones hair. There tongues dancing with each other to see who would win and get to taste the other one first.

She kissed Rigsby on the lips for 30 seconds. The kiss was full of passionately on both side but could tell that the other one was holing back a bit cause of the company that they were in. When she was pulling away from him, he didn't what her to go away from him. She also didn't want to have to go too far away from him. But know that she have to kiss another person.

She then moved some of her weight off of Rigsby but only slight so that she could turn around to Cho and kiss him.

She leant over to his face and brushed his lips with her and then kissed him more passionately.

Cho was shock and show it he was in complete shook for a few seconds because he knows that she is going out with Rigsby they was trying to hid it but he know the whole offices knows he also knows that Lisbon is ignoring them so that they can be happy for some time.

After he got over the shook of Grace kissing him to kiss her back. Now it was her turn to be shook he was kiss her back with the same amount of passionately that she was kissing him. She was thinking that it was the only change that she got to kiss him so make the most of it but she wasn't expecting him to kiss her back the same way that she was kissing him.

He was thinking also that it was the only chance that he would get to kiss her and why not made the most of it. She was putting a lot of passionately in to it so he was going to do the same.

After about 30 seconds of when Grace first stared kissing him she pulled back slowly from him and leant her self back on Wayne. She was breathing hard from both kisses.

Neither of them said any thing and didn't look any one in the room eyes.

After a few seconds grace could take the silent and said "whose go is it."

No one answered her at first because they were in shook at what they just saw every Jane was shook. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Ever Cho and Van pelt was a bit shook at what they just did.

Rigsby got over it before Jane and Lisbon could say any thing.

"It your go." He said to her.

"Ok group dares now." She said

Everyone agree. Lisbon because she was drunken and like having fun. Jane cause Lisbon was doing it. Rigsby because Grace was doing it. Van pelt cause she just wants to do something with Rigsby. Cho because he didn't what to be the only one not to do it and he thought that he had some good dares for them to do.

* * *

so how did i do do you like it. please tell me what you think of it.

also can't wait for the mentalsit to night.


	5. Chapter 5

hi jusat to say thanks to everyone who has read this story and i hope that you like and enjoy it.

i am sorry for any mistakes that there are in here. hopeful there are not that many.

i don't own the mentalist but i will be watching it tonight. enjoy read this :)

by the way this is very M rated

* * *

"Ok." Jane said "Me and Lisbon will choose a dare for you three."

"Fine." The three said.

"We go in the kitchen and talk about your dare." Jane said and half drag Lisbon to the kitchen because she didn't what to get up from him.

Lisbon was sitting on the counter top and Jane was standing in front of her. She found a lollypop in the kitchen and was now sucking on it.

"Ok what shell we make they do?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"You look really good in that bra. Jane." Lisbon said like a little girl. Still feel the full effect of the alcohol in her body. With was a good felling she thought at the movement.

"Lisbon." Jane said trying to get her to focus on what to do to the others.

"Fine how about they have to wear each other clothes." Lisbon said with a smile on her face.

"So…" Jane said try to get a drift of what she was saying. "Van pelt will have to wear one thing of Rigsby and one thing of Cho. And Cho will have to wear on thing of Rigsby and one thing of van pelt. And Rigsby will have to wear one thing of Cho and one thing of van pelt."

"Yes." Lisbon said with a big smile on her face. Jane turned around to walk back in to the sitting room to tell them of there dare. He stop when Lisbon put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait." She said and Jane turn around to see that Lisbon was off the counter now and was right behind him.

"How about we have to tell them what clothes to wear." She suggest still with the big smile on her face.

"Ok. But they have to be embarrassing thing for the other person to wear." Jane said with a smile on his faces that match the one that was on Lisbon face.

"Yes." She said "stuff that too tight to wear or are underwear." Lisbon

"Ok so. How about van pelt have to wear Cho shirt and Rigsby boxers. And that all she allowed to wear." Jane said feeling too happy about the dare that he was putting the other three to do in a minute.

"Ok." Lisbon said "and Cho will have to wear Rigsby shirt under done and van pelt long socks that she got on. And he will have to role his trouser up. no he have to take them off so that we can see the socks." She said playing and smiling at him.

"And" Jane said continue for her. "Risbgy will have to wear van pelt shirt that she got on. But he will be able to button it up." He stops to think. "And Cho trouser cause Cho can't wear them."

"Ok" they said and they when to tell them.

Then other three when to Rigsby bed room to get change. Once Jane and Lisbon told them about there dare. They was change in Rigsby bedroom because it had an en suite and van pelt could get change in there while the boys got change in the room. It also means that Rigsby could get change in the bathroom with her (if Cho didn't say a word about it.)

Grace took of her shirt and sock and stood behind the door of the bathroom and also took of her skirt and under wear. She stands just inside the door so that when Rigsby opens the door Cho could not see her.

On the other side of the bathroom door. Cho took of his shirt and trouser and hand them to Rigsby. Rigsby took of his shirt and hand it to Cho he then knock on the bathroom door. It open and he stepped in. Cho couldn't see van pelt and he was gland about them because he knows that she would have very little on and after that kiss. He didn't what to think about it.

A few seconds later Rigsby hand Cho van pelt socks. Cho said to him as he heard but in to the bathroom. "Be quick."

Rigsby just nodded his hand and goes in to the bathroom.

Rigsby close the door to the bathroom. He then turn to van pelt who was still had no clothes on and kiss her full on the lips. After about a minute his trouser and boxer was on the floor along with Graces other clothes that was already there. And he was holding van pelt up against the bathroom door. He kissed down her neck and she was running her hands through his hair. He move back up to her lips and kissed her.

They were disturbed by a knock on the door that surprises the both of them and they jump apart. They could hear Cho the other side of the door.

"I know what you guys are doing." He said not a bit of embarrassment in his voice. "Please can you stop and get some clothes on so that we can go back to Jane and Lisbon." He finished.

Rigsby looked at grace and reply to Cho at the same time. "We will be out in a minute." He turns around from grace and got the clothes that were on the floor. He hand grace his boxers and Cho shirt that she put on and he put on Cho trousers with was too short for him and felt to tight. And put on van pelt shirt that he couldn't do up and didn't try. Grace got the over clothes that was on the floor and put them in the laundry basket that was in the bathroom.

As they finished getting change and grace turn around to kiss Wayne. She then pulled back and opened the door. She stepped out and looked and Cho who wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Ok. What dare shell we make Jane and Lisbon do?" van pelt asked the boys.

"How about they only allowed to wear one piece of clothes." Cho said.

"What about Lisbon she should have two." Rigsby said joining in on what Cho was thinking.

"Can I ask something?" van pelt said to the boys who turn to look at her.

"Sure." They said when she didn't continue.

"Ok just wondering why you what to see them in less clothes then we have on." She said

"Vengeance." Rigsby said

"Getting them back for this." Cho said pointing to him self.

"Ok." She said after thinking about it for a bit. "I go for that."

"Ok Lisbon two Jane one." Cho said carrying on with the conversation that was being said before.

"Ok and we pick" van pelt said getting in to what was being said.

"But how are we going to pick what clothes they wear with out Jane have some smart comment about why we pick these clothes for them to wear." Rigsby asked not wanting Jane to say anything with the clothes that they would be going to chooses for them.

"How about we right down what clothes they got on and then pick it out. Like out of a hat or something." Van pelt suggested.

Rigsby when to get a pen and paper from the side and sat down on the bed next to van pelt. Cho was standing over the two that was on the bed looking at the piece of paper as Rigsby wrote down what they were wearing. And hope that they both have full under wear on.

"Ok here the lists of what they are wear. We tear them up and pick one each." Rigsby said.

"Ok." The other two agree.

Van pelt pick first out of Jane pile of paper and she got his dress pants that Jane had on.

Cho when second and pick a piece of paper out of Lisbon pile and got her top.

It was then Rigsby turn and picks a second piece of paper out of Lisbon pile it was her bottom underwear and really really hopes that he didn't have to tell her. .

"Ok so who is going to tell her?" they was more worried about tell her then Jane about there dare.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Van pelt suggested as a way of getting one of them to do it.

"That a child game." Rigsby said then change him mind thinking that it was the easily way of getting on of them to do it.

"Ok." He said.

Cho got rock and Rigsby and van pelt both got paper

Cho lose.

"You tell her" Rigsby said to him. Being glad that he didn't have to tell her.

Cho looks down at his watch. "We been in here for just over 15 minutes wonder what Jane and Lisbon are doing I have hear a shot get so they both should be all right."

"Or she killed him silently." Rigsby laugh and so did van pelt.

"Ye well we better get back before she dose anything like that." Cho said with out a smile on his face but the other two know that she would kill him ever if sometimes it feel like they all what to.

"Well she not going to do nothing for the next three minutes is she. Fancy making it 20 minutes" grace said smiling and was now looking at Rigsby but still could see Cho out of the corner of her eye.

Cho got what she as on about before Rigsby did. He didn't what that image in his head but known that it was propel the only change that they will have to be together till tomorrow night and they was both his friends and he wants them to be happy. He also feels sorry for stopping them when they were in the bathroom.

"Fine three minutes. I out side that door and I don't what to hear anything ok." Cho said and walk out of the room. But before he close the door he turn back around and said to them "don't ruin my clothes." And then he shut the door.

"What was that about?" Rigsby asked not understanding what grace was saying and why Cho left.

Just as he finished saying it her lips was on his. He then got what she was saying. He was then kissing her back. He pushed her back gently so that she was lining down on the bed and he was leaning over her. And kiss down her neck. He then kisses up to her ear and whispers.

"You know what you do to me when you wear my boxers."

"I know." she said running her hands along his chest and kissing his pulse point on his neck. He was now nibbling on her ear lobe as his over hand when to the waist band of the boxers that she was wear and slit his hand in side of them to feel her all wet and ready for him. He slipped one of his fingers inside of her. While his thumb stroke her clit. He then took his finger out and slipped two in. As she gasped.

Cho was leaning on the out side part of Rigsby bedroom door. He was trying not to think of what the two was doing in the room behind him. He was finding it had cause ever thought they was quit quite he could still hear so of there groans towards each other. His mind then wonder to what Jane and Lisbon could be doing. He stock his head from side to side quit hard as the image of Jane and Lisbon doing what van pelt and Rigsby was doing.

He looks back down at his watch one more minutes till he was stopping them two. Something in side of him didn't what to intrude them and that he should let them be happy together. But then there was another part that said if he doesn't stop them then Jane or Lisbon will come looking for them and when one of them found them they wouldn't hear the end of it and he would say another word about this to them or any one.

Back in Rigsby bedroom grace was now on top leaning over Wayne as he had one hand still in the boxers pushing the two fingers in and out of her as her hips more as his fingers dose. His other hand cupping one of her breasts and stroking over her nipple. One of her hands was running through his hair while the other one was unzipping the jeans of Cho that he had on. Once the zip was all the was open she pulled out his thick hard length as he was not wearing boxer it come straight out. She move her other hand as he more his mouth to her other breast. She wrapped her hand around him and started working on him.

Cho look at his watch again. 2 .54. 555, 56, 57, 58, 59, 3 minutes. He turned around and knock on the door.

In side the room they could hear Cho knocking on the door. Witch meant that they would have to stop and they really didn't what to stop touching each other. They pulled away from each other slowly and got up off of the bed. They straight them self out and walk towards the door when it look like they was ok and everything was done up.

Rigsby open the door and van pelt stand out first. They both hear Cho wisher sorry and walk in front of them.

Grace gave Wayne a quick kiss on the lips when Cho was in front before they when around the corner to where Jane and Lisbon was. She pulled back be fore Wayne had a change to kiss her back.

* * *

so tell me what do you think of it please

:)


	6. Chapter 6

ok so here is the next chapter. i sorry it took so long but i got my english exam in lest then two week so i really have to study hard for it.

i might not be able to update for a bit cause of my exam but i will really try.

so read on and please tell me what you think of it. :)

* * *

Lisbon and Jane was wondering what happen to the three other people.

They stared to come up with story of what they have done. The first story was van pelt and Rigsby having a shower along with a lot of other stuff that Lisbon as there boss didn't what to know, but being a person who was more drunken then the rest of the people at Rigsby place then she want to know. It then turns in to Cho joining in with van pelt and Rigsby which ever Jane really didn't what that image in his head. Then after a bit more waiting it turn in to they kill each other then the whole words ended.

When Lisbon saw them she burst in to laugher then closely behind by Jane. The three sat down on the sofa again.

"What took you so long?" Lisbon asked.

"We was talking about you two dare." Cho said.

"Ok what is it?" Jane asked and notices that van pelt or Rigsby was not looking at him or Lisbon but at different point at the wall behind them.

"Ok you dare is…" Cho stop and looked at the two people next to him who look like they were trying not to laugh. "You have to only wear one or two bit of clothes." And he continues before Lisbon or Jane could interrupt him. "They are Jane only you trousers. And Lisbon you t-shirt and you bottom under wear." Cho finished not look at his boss.

Lisbon have shook write all over her face but before she could say anything Jane got up and was pull Lisbon of towards Rigsby bedroom and bathroom.

Just before they left the room Rigsby said to Jane "don't go sneak around in my stuff."

"Me sneak around" Jane said acting shock.

"Yes you. Don't." Rigsby said as they left them room.

As they left the room Jane could hear van pelt and Rigsby burst in to laugher that they couldn't stop any more.

They walked in to Rigsby bedroom.

Lisbon headed where she could see the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She got undress and redress quickly. And head back out of the bathroom.

She was meeting with Jane back towards her and in only his boxer. She was in shook but then was amazed the view. Jane could feel her eyes on his back and turn around in shook. He recover really quickly and smile one of his bigger smile.

"You like the view" he said her.

"no." she said as a blushed crept up her cheeks. "go get change." She said and point towards the bathroom.

When Jane closes the door he was playing back when Lisbon was wearing her t-shirt that so didn't cover her bottom under wear so he could see her long legs. He move his head from side to side to get the image out of his head so that her could get change.

Jane took off his boxers quickly and put his trouser back on. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Lisbon sitting on the bed. Her legs handing over the edge.

"Come on then." Jane said and took her hands and pull her of the bed. Now Lisbon was facing his chest. Seeing him bare chest. He had a few muscles that she could see which surprise her seeing as he spent was of his time lying on his couch. Before she had a change to think anything else he had pulled her towards the door. They was walking towards the living room now and Jane still have one hand with her.

They made there way back to the chair that they was sitting on and sat back down the way they where before. They were still holding hands as they walk across the room. The three other people didn't make a commit about it. They know there boss and know that she would propel shout more when she was drunk.

Lisbon was now leaning more on Jane bare chest then he was before.

"What are we going to do now?" Rigsby asked.

"More drink." Cho said first and come back in with a pack of 6 beers and a bottle of whistle. He put them on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room and everyone gave on.

"More dares." Jane said.

"ok." Everyone said.

"This time one person doses a dare for the other four." Jane said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok. Who first." Lisbon asked him.

"Me." He said grinning like a really big idiot.

* * *

please review. was it good or not. review always help me. :):)


	7. Chapter 7

hi. i'm back. finshed my english exams now so i can update this.

thank you for the people who review and everyone that read. and also for waiting for me to update.

i hope you all like this and tell me what you thing of it. :)

* * *

"Ok." Jane said. "Everyone gave me your handcuffs."

"I don't have mine." Cho said.

"Me neither." Lisbon whispered in his ear.

"Ok then." Jane said. "You two." He said pointing to Rigsby and van pelt. "I know you both have got yours here go get." He order them and van pelt got up off Rigsby and when to get them.

"Do we trust him?" Rigsby said as van pelt came back in to the room to give the cuffs to him.

"You got the keys right?" Cho asked van pelt.

"Ye, I got them on me." She said and Cho wonder ear as there was a pocket on the shirt hat she was wearing of his.

"Then ye we trust him." Cho said knowing that they can get then self out at any time. Van pelt handed the handcuffs over to Jane.

"What are you going to make us do?" Lisbon asked Jane snuggling close to his chest.

"Ok everyone stand in the middle of the room." Everyone got up. Jane could tell that van pelt and Rigsby didn't what to get up from each other. And Lisbon was just trying to stay sitting on him longer as he was trying to get up. When everyone was in the middle of the room Jane got the handcuffs and put them around Rigsby and van pelt wrist. He then put the other pair around Lisbon and Cho wrist. He then got a piece of string from his pocket and tied the two sets of handcuffs together.

"What do you what us to do now Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Ok van pelt hold Lisbon hand. Ye like that and Cho and Rigsby do the same." Jane stood back to look at the group. "Ok now you have to kiss the person in front of you starting with van pelt." The person who was in front of van pelt was Lisbon. Lisbon turn her head around as she was facing the other way, van pelt move her head closer to Lisbon and pushed her lips to kiss Lisbon lips. Lisbon didn't pull away like Jane thought that she would have .She leant in to van pelt lips and they where kissing each other. There lips move with each other. All three boys were looking at the two women in shook. Rigsby was looking at his girlfriend and finding it hot that she was kissing there boss he shake his head to try and get rid of that thought. Cho wasn't sure what to make of it. Jane thought that they would all be a quick peek and they both would pull away not about 25 seconds of both them by the looks of it trying to stick there tongue down each other throat. Jane counted every second till they pulled away. They pull away from each other put they was still looking in to each other eyes. Jane recovered first by shaking his head to try and get the image out of his head so he could continue with the dare. He cough and Lisbon and van pelt turn there eyes from each other and looked at Jane.

"It your turn, Lisbon to kiss Rigsby." Jane said his voice a bit uneasy at what he saw and hope that Lisbon wasn't the same with Rigsby.

Lisbon turned her eyes from Jane and look at Rigsby. Rigsby turn his head around to face his boss. Lisbon could see that Rigsby was uncomfortable with this so she leant forward and kiss him. Under like the kiss that she had just shared between van pelt there lips was only in contend for a about a seconds before he pulled back.

"Ok Rigsby now kiss Cho." Jane said now with a really big grin on his face because he was making Rigsby feel uncomfortable. Cho turn his head around so that he could see Rigsby. They both leant forwards there lips was in contend for a few seconds before they both pull back.

"Ok Cho now it your turn to kiss van pelt." Jane said reminding the kiss that they shared early. Van pelt turn her head around. They both leant forwards, both reminding the kiss early as well. There lips came in to contacted. There lips move with each other for about 20 seconds then they pulled back from each other. This kiss was different then the one that they have shared early because they didn't need to put there tongue in each other mouth they could both remind what it feels like last time. This time they was kiss soft they was both just move there lips and tongue over each other lips.

"Will you let us out now? Jane." Lisbon asked as soon as pull back form each other wanting to be near him again.

"Ye ok." He said not sure what to make out of the two kiss van pelt just did and have. He unties the string that was holding the two set of handcuffs together. Van pelt got out two keys from the waist band of the boxer that she was still wear. She was glad that they were tie so that she could put stuff in the waist band and it wasn't going to fall out. She handed the other one to Lisbon who under did the cuff that was on her and Cho. While van pelt did the same to the cuff that was on her and Rigsby.

They each grab another beer before they sat back down.

"Who turn is it now?" Cho asked.

"How about van pelt?" Jane asked wondering if she was going to get anymore kissing in tonight.

"Ok." She said smiling at Jane.

* * *

ok so please tell me what you think of it :)


	8. Chapter 8

ok here is the next chapter.

Thank you to veras333, rigspelt-channy, GraveVanPelt Fan and MissMissKerry for there review in the last chapter and everyone who read.

* * *

"Give me five." Van pelt said, and before anyone could say anything she got up from her seat on Rigsby and walk out of the room picking up her mobile phone and heading to Rigsby bedroom where she knows that she wouldn't be over heard. She taps in a number that she didn't need to go in to the address book to find it. The person answered on two rings.

"Hi Grace." The other person said.

"Hi, sorry did I wake you." Grace asked with conserved as she had just look at the time.

"No it alright I am baby sitting till my date. James is asleep so I am reading. What do you call for?"

"Well I am at Wayne place and we playing dare." Grace said then quickly added "we drunk" so that it didn't sound such of a children game. "I was wondering if James has still got those transferable that I saw he had on, and I was wondering if I could used the spares if you have any. Also if you do if you can leave James for like two second which you bring them." Grace said hoping that she dose.

"Ye the transferable are a dragon, a big car and fire. What one do you wanted?"

"The dragon. Do you what me to come and get them?" Grace asked so that she wouldn't have to leave James on his own.

"No it al right it only along the corridor and James is asleep to the world for the next 8 hours."

"Ok I go and open the door." Grace said and shut the phone down and pick the piece of paper that she had just write on in the waist band of the boxers.

She got up and headed out of the bedroom towards the front door. The four people that were sitting in the living room was wondering what van pelt was up to. They all saw her walk passed the door that lead in to the living room and towards the front door. They could also hear what Grace was saying to the person at the other side of the door. They all work out that it was someone called Holly who Grace seems to be good friends with. Only Rigsby out of the group knows who she was.

"Love the t-shirt." Grace said to Holly.

"Ye well it your fought." Holly said. Everyone in the living room was wondering what was going on. Surely it was a nice top that Holly got.

"How come?" Grace asked Holly.

"These are the stickers from the book that you got James for his birthday." Holly told her.

"Ye well they look nice. Any way I thought that you had a date tonight?" Grace asked her.

"Ye I do as soon as James's mum come home. I am out and going to Dan's." Holly answered. Now they work out that holly was a baby sitter. Predictable form someone in this building. As there was a few flat just on this floor.

"At lest them you can take the stickers of." Grace said to her trying to make her smile.

"No can't do. James made me promise that I got to show him this top tomorrow because I should be there before he wakes up so I will be baby sitting again tomorrow so no change of clothes." She sounded happy about that Jane thought, ever thought by the sound of it she would not be at her boyfriends long.

"Are you going to put anther top on before you get to Dan's?" Grace asked

"No can't do staying at Dan's and got no tops there. I don't normally wear one." Holly replied.

"Ye I know but still. Have you talked to him about what you told me yet?" Grace asked forgetting that there were 4 people in the living room waiting for her so she was talking to Holly.

"No what am I supposed to say to him I am 17 and pregnant how am I going to tell he that?" Holly said and they could al tell that she was getting upset.

"You will find away." Grace said try to cheer her up now. "You need a hug."

"Ye how the dare going." Holly asked when they were out of the hug.

"Shit." They all heard Grace say. They all wanted to laugh at how Grace forgot that they were all in here.

"What please don't tell me that you forget and left him in there ready for you?" Holly asked and they all know what she was talking about. Jane could see that Rigsby check had the slight hint of pink in them.

"Not in the way you think. The team that I work with at the CBI are here we are going to the beach tomorrow." Grace said and Jane could that she was blushing.

"Well here you go." Holly said handing her the transferable that the four people in the living room didn't know what it was. "Any way get back in there and get more drunk." Holly said smiling.

"Ye will do I call you some times." Grace said. They hared the door shut. And they were wanting Grace to turn the corner in to the living room. Jane could guess that she was trying to hind the blushed of embarrassment that she feel before she got in to the room.

"Grace you can come in." Jane said. And Grace walked around the corner but not before she put handcuff in the waist band of the boxers as well as the transferred, and everything else that she put in there when in the bedroom. She was now glad the Cho shirt didn't leave a gap around her middle where the waist band of the boxer are. She was surprise that holly haven't said anything about what she was wearing, but then thought of some of the other times holly had seen her in men boxer and shirt.

"Who Holly?" Jane asked Grace blushed know that they all had heard the conversation that had just had.

"A friend, her boyfriends lives in the same apartment complots as my and she babysits for the Sue who lives along the corridor." Grace said hoping not to blush any more and that the red in her check would go away.

"She pregnant." Rigsby asked with concerned.

"Ye and please don't say any thing to her. She will be fine." Grace said a bit pleaded in her voice.

"Ok what the dare?" Lisbon asked to change the subject.

"Ye Jane can you stand over her." Jane stood up as Grace got a chair.

"Sit down." she said. He did as he was told. She got one of his hand and move it to the back of the chair as her other hand when to her back and got the hand cuff before Jane had a change to move his hand she had handcuff him to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked still with a grin on his face.

She pulled over stuff that was in the waist band of the boxer she hand eyeliner to Cho and a piece of paper. She then pulls the dragon transferable to Wayne with bit of paper and lip stick to Lisbon with a piece of paper. She then said

"Read the piece of paper and do what it said." They all read the piece of paper and got up from the chair.

Cho and Lisbon what towards Jane and Rigsby when towards the kitchen. Grace sat back down on the sofa. Jane thought that Lisbon was smiling a bit too much about what she is going to do ever Cho looked like he was about to bust in to laugh at what the paper said he to do.

Jane asked what they were doing but they don't answer him. They all stared drawing on him. Jane was laughing some times saying that he was trickles. When they were finished everyone sat back down and Grace got up to untie Jane and told him to look in the mirror.

He did. He saw in red lipsticks that Lisbon had. It said in side a large hear that was over wear his own heart was in his chest 'love is special, love is everything, love you Teresa'. On his stomach was black eye liner that Cho had it said 'Are you sure that you are not guy cause you haven't shag the boss yet. Cho.'

He then turned around so that he could see what Rigsby put on his back he could tell that what ever it was wet. He couldn't see all of it but he thought that it was a dragon he also saw that under neither was wrote 'from the love birds.' As this was what he called van pelt and Rigsby when he wanted to wind them up.

The laugh and sat back down.

"Who turn is it now." Lisbon asked.

"Cho." Jane said.

* * *

ok so tell me what you think of this please. :)


	9. Chapter 9

thank you to MissMissKerry and GraceVanPelt Fan who review the last chapter.

ok so here is the next one cho dare for the group.

* * *

"Ok all yours dare is like 7 minutes in heaven."

"What that?" Rigsby asked.

"You never play 7 minutes in heaven." both Lisbon and van pelt said to him in shook.

"No." he said feeling shy about it but not sure why yet.

"Someone normally a girl goes in to a closet first or a dark place then a guy goes in and dose what ever he wanted with her." Jane explains to him.

"That sees wired." Rigsby said after thinking it over.

"It for teenagers." Van pelt said to him hoping to explain it.

"Ok so who first." Lisbon said.

"First off." Cho said "both the people who are in the closet have to come out with a least two hickey. Where we all can see them." He directly the last bit towards Rigsby and van pelt.

"Ok Lisbon you are in there first." Cho said and she walked towards the closest and they hear the door shut behind her.

"Ok Jane, go in." Cho told him. Jane walked towards it and shut the door behind him.

In the living room Cho move to the chair and sat down while Rigsby and van pelt stretch there legs out on the couch that they was sitting in. So now van pelt was now sitting in between Rigsby legs and was leaning on his chest with her eyes closed

"Are we going to leave them 7 minutes?" Van pelt asked Cho not every opening her eyes to look at him.

"No we wait 10 minutes or so." Cho said looking at her. Rigsby turn his head to say some thing to him but before he had a chance Cho replied. "And I will leave you two in there longer. What about 15 or so minutes." Cho said to then causing van pelt to blush.

In the closet there was not that much room. Lisbon was sitting on the floor with her knee pulled to her chest. She also still hand a beer bottle in her hand. She drank the rest of it before Jane got in and just put the bottle to the side. Jane got in the closet and bent down to wear Lisbon was. Because of the space his knee was on either side of her and his back was only millimetres away from the door.

"How do you what to do this?" Jane asked Lisbon. This was so that she feels in control. Cause Jane knows that she always what to be in control.

Before he could say anything else she was now kissing him full on the lips. Jane was in shook and didn't know what to do. Lisbon move so that her knee was now on the outside of Jane legs and pushing this knees together so that she was now sitting on his lap and her hips was grounding in to his. By now Jane was responding to her kiss. He was kissing her back and his hand was going under the top she hand on to feel her back. He move on of his hand and it was travelling up her thigh and was almost at her panties when she pulled back from the kiss and move her lips to the side of his neck. His hand stop as she was sucking on his skin and biting him then running her tongue along it causing Jane to groan in responds. After about a minute she moves to the other side of his neck and did the same. When Lisbon was finished she pulled back and looked Jane in the eye.

"So." She said after a few seconds "are you going to do it to me?" Lisbon asked with all innocent on her face. Jane was take aback he would never have believe that Lisbon of all people would come on to him drunk. The whole reasons why he was in here had gone out of his head the moment that Lisbon lips touch his. Lisbon could see the shock look on his face and decided to help him out. She leant over to his ear and whisper.

"Cho sent us in here to give each other two hickeys." She said pulling back laughing at the look on his face. The shook look on his face she would never forget. After a few seconds Jane move his mouth to the side of her neck. He was now sucking on her and she could help but moan in responds to him. Her hands when automat to his blond curls. Jane like the feeling of her running her finger thought his hair. He moved back and to the other side of her neck and did the same, causing her to groan again to him.

He pulled back from her and they looked in to each other eyes, before there they had a chance to say anything there was a knock at the door that made them both jump back in surprise. Lisbon head when back and hit the wall and Jane back hit the door before they heard Cho voice.

"Time up you got to come out." He said and they could hear they he walked away.

"Ye out we go." Jane said to Lisbon and open the door and he half fall out cause he was still leaning on it. Lisbon laughed at this.

"What so funny?" Jane she to her with a big smile on his face.

"You are." She said as she grab his hand help her up. She got up and pulled her top down and walked pass him in to the living room.

As they can back in to the living room. Van pelt handed Lisbon two pack of ice and Rigsby handed Jane the same. This was so that the hickey would go away more quickly. Lisbon hope that they would go down by Monday cause she really didn't what to have to explain why almost all her team was wearing something to hid there neck in his heat. They sat down on the sofa that Rigsby and van pelt had left.

"Ok you two." Cho said pointing towards van pelt and Rigsby. "It your turn." Cho said and them two walked towards the closet. Jane looked at the clock and asked.

"How long was we in there"

"Just under ten minutes." Cho said and got up to get a drink so that he didn't get any comments from Jane or his boss as to why he left them in there for that long. He come back in with some more beer and hand one to Lisbon and another to Jane and set the other down on the coffee table for van pelt and Rigsby when they get back in. He got his and sat back down on the chair.

Now Rigsby and van pelt was in the closest.

"Hi" Rigsby said as he leant his back against the back wall of the closet.

"Hi yourself." Grace said smiling and leant forwards to kiss him as she comes to sit on top of his hips. As she close he door behind her.

The kiss that they shared there lips move on each other till Rigsby lips move to her neck. She was to focus on his lips on her neck as he was sucking and kiss her to notice that Rigsby hand had moved up her thigh and was at the bottom of the boxer short that she had on. He slid his hand under the material. She gasp as he slid one of his fingers inside of her and shocked at just how wet she was for him. They have been seeing each other for sometime now but every time he saw or feel how wet she was for him it shock him every time. He moves to the other side of her neck as his finger work inside of her. She was thrusting her hips in to his finger as one was inside of her and his thumb rub over her clit. She move to bite of the side of his neck as he was still worker her. He moved so that another finger was inside of her as she started to suck on his neck. Her hands had move down his chest then to wear the band of his trouser was. He was to fosse on what he was doing to her and what she was doing to his neck to notice that she had already undone the bottom and unzip him. He didn't notice till her finger trace along him. His hips bucked in to her as she wrap her fingers around him and move up and down him.

He whispers. "no." in her ear and she knows what he wants. He wanted to be inside of her when he comes. He always wanted to be inside of her. In the small closet that they was in there was so little room for Grace to try and get the boxer off but she was going to try. They both pulled back from each other grace try moving back as far as she could but the door got in the way. Grace moved the boxer down but only got them so far. Cause of the yoga that she dose she got one of her legs around him and pulled the boxer off that leg and let them fall off the other one. When she was finally free of them she positions her self on top of him. He moved his hand on the side of his hips. And push her gently on top of him. Pulling him in with her tight walls. She life up from him then let her self fall back down on him. Wayne was now kissing his was down her neck and shoulder and over her chest. He stops at the top of her breast and suck slight on her skin cause her to groaned at him. She could feel that she was closed. "Wayne." She said trying to tell him that she was close. "Ye I know me to." He said in a rapped breath. His hand was on her hips guiding her. A few more thrust and grace was going to come. "Wayne." She said and she bent her face in to his shoulder. "Grace" he said in her ear as he comes seconds after her. A few seconds of really heavy breathing grace move her lips to his ear and whisper "I love you." In his ear. He kisses her and whispers "I love you too." Back.

When there breathing returns to normal they was kissing each other again. Rigsby hand moved up under the shirt she was wearing there was only one button that was done up. He pushes it apart and slide the shirt off her shoulders. He kissed a long her neck and work her way down her chest. Her hand was moving up his chest and one more up to his hair.

In the living room Cho look at the clock and could see that they have been in there for 18 minutes and he thought that he should get them out and he really didn't what to disturb them. Jane looked at Cho and could tell what he was thinking.

"Are you going to get them out yet?" he asked him.

"ye." Cho said to him. "Soon." he added.

"Well you better hurry if you what to get thought the other dare." Lisbon said to him with out open her eyes as she was now leaning on Jane with her arm snake around his waists. He had his arm around her as her head was resting on his shoulders.

"Ok." He said and got up to get them out. He when and knock on the door of the closet.

Both Van pelt and Rigsby her Cho knock and say that it was time to get out. They heard his foot steps move away before they open the door. Van pelt got out first. She then grabs the boxer and put them back on and then put the shirt back on and did two buttons up this time. Rigsby out up and straight him self out. When they was all set they walked in to the living room and grab a beer form the table and a pack of ice each then sat down next to each other on the floor as there was no space of the sofa.

"Ok who next." Cho said.

"Lisbon." Jane said.

* * *

ok so please tell me what you think. i wasn't sure about how lisbon reacted. but please tell me what you think about it:)


	10. Chapter 10

ok here is then next chapter, but first thank you to GraceVanPelt Fan and Karen for there review, and anyone else that read. I don't own the mentalist or it charter but it would be fun. anyway please read on. :)

* * *

"Ok." Lisbon said looking around to see what could be used in a dare she then remembers some thing that Grace had once said to her at the yoga classes that they take together. "Ok first your three guys come sit on chair." Lisbon said to them as she got up of her chair. They all got up and got chairs for the breakfast table in the kitchen and put them in the middle of the room and sat down on them. Lisbon got a tie and the two pair of handcuffs that was still in the living room. She put the hand cuff on Rigsby hand behind the chair and the other pair on Jane. She ties Cho hands behind the chairs with the tie that she found. She then walked over to van pelt and walked with her out of the room.

Van pelt and Lisbon was now in Rigsby bedroom where the boys can't hear them. Lisbon what it to be a surprise at what Van pelt was going to do to them.

"Ok." Lisbon said to Van pelt. "Your dare is to give them a lap dance." Grace was shook and Lisbon could see it all over her face.

"I haven't done that in a long time." Grace said now regret that she told Lisbon that back in IWOA she and a friend took up classes on it to kept fit as well as the yoga.

"You will be fine." Lisbon said to her. Grace got up and got a bra from one of the draws and put it on under the shirt that she had on.

"Ok ready." Grace said uneasy to her boss.

They were walking back out of the room. Lisbon was wondering if Grace had already given Rigsby one. She then shook her hand to try and get the image out of her head as it pop in there.

Lisbon walks in to the living room and put a CD in the player. She then presses play. Van pelt was now swaging her hip from side to side in time with the beat of the music. She reached up to her hair tie to pull the tie of as soon as the music stared to get a faster beat. The way that the boys was sitting, Jane was closest to the door which was wear van pelt was near. Then it was Cho and then it was Rigsby. She stared with Jane. She picks up another tie that was on the floor. She was not sure who it was but it would do the job that she wanted it to do. She walks around to Jane. She put the tie around the back of Jane's neck and bent down so that her head was near the floor backwards. This was giving Jane a full look up her top showing him what she had on under it. She pushes her self back up and was thankfully that the tie didn't slip from her hands and she didn't end up on the floor and also that it didn't hurt Jane's neck. She walks up him so that her legs were either side of his. She pushes her hip in to his stomach. She moved her mouth to the side of his face. She notices the hickey that was on the side of his neck and runs her tongue along it. Her hips were now pushing with the beat of the music in to his hips. She moved back from Jane and unbuttons the shirt that she was wearing. She moved away from Jane and moved in front of Cho. The shirt was now moved so that Cho could seethe middle of her bra. She walked around the chair of Cho as she was in front of him again she moved her hips so that they was on top of his and leant in to his neck. He could feel that she was running her tongue along is neck then over his throat. She was moving her hips from side to side with the music and her hand when up his chest. After some time she moved to get up. She moves on of her legs over his hips as to be on the same side of him. As she did this she notice some thing there was the beginning of a bugle in his boxers. She looked at Cho his eyes weren't looking at her and she could tell even in Cho way that this was embarrassing him. She really what to laugh at him but knows not to make a fuse out of it. She shakes her head and moves around so that she is now facing Rigsby. She has got a smile on her face now remembering last time she had done this to him and thought that it was a shame that he couldn't touch her this time. Oh well she thought he will have to make it up later. And she moved in on him. She guilds her hip so that they was right above his. She leant back and takes of the shirt. She moves the shirt so that it is a barring between the two of them. He didn't understand why she has done this but he soon would. She moves her hips in to his with the sound of the music. She moved her mouth to his ear and stared to nibble on it. So could feel the start of him respond to him and thought that it was good that the boxers she had on wouldn't show that she was all ready wet for him. When the music finished she got off Rigsby and when back to the sofa. She was looking down not looking any one ever Rigsby in the eye. She left the shirt on Rigsby lap so she was just sitting in boxer and a bra. She pulled her knees up to her chest so that she wouldn't feel that expose. They all thought that she would be embarrassed about what she was sitting in or what she has just done. Rigsby now understands way she left her shirt on him and was thankful. It was so that the other wouldn't see the bulged starting in his pants.

Lisbon when around and untie all of them. They all stay in there seat. Still shook at what Grace has just done. Rigsby was the first to get up put the chair back in the kitchen still with the shirt over his lap. He sits down next to Grace and handed her the shirt.

"Thanks." She said to him with a small smile on her face. As she put the shirt on a dose a few buttons up.

By now the other had gotten up and put the chairs back and was back in the living room. Van pelt could feel there eyes on her. She thought they was still in shook at what she has just done.

"Who turn is it now?" she asked still looking at the floor hoping his will get them to forget what had just happen.

"Rigsby." Jane said at last.

"Ok." He said.

* * *

ok so please tell me what you think of it. review and tell was was it good or not. :)


	11. Chapter 11

hello here is then next chapter.

first thank you to GraceVanPelt Fan for the reiview and anyone else how read.

secondly, just to say sorry for how short it is. or seem to me any way. i promise the next chapter will be longer(that this one at least).

ok read on and please tell me what you think at the end.

* * *

"Ok your guys dare is that you will all have to do is dance." Rigsby said to them.

"What to" Cho asked first.

Rigsby got up and when to the CD player. He got a CD out that was still in the packet. It was for a present for someone he knows but thought it would be better used here. He put it in, before he pressed play he told the over to get up from the chairs. They all got up some of them groaning because they all know this was going to be embarrassing. He hit play.

As the song come thought the speakers all of them turn to look at him shock write on every one face at the song choice. The song was mumbo number 5 by bob the builder.

"Dance." He said to them before one of them was going to asked why he even has this song.

They stared to dance and move when the song tod them too. By half way thought the song ever one was laughing at everyone else. When the song had finished they all sat down again then turn to Rigsby to ask why he has that song.

"It was for a friend as a joke present." He said to them then when to sit down.

"What friend?" Jane asks always curiosity.

"None of your now the person, I was friends with them a long time ago." Rigsby said sitting down with everyone else. Glad that they weren't getting who it was going to be for.

Jane was about to asked something else where out the corner of his eyes he saw Lisbon yawn.

"You tired?" he asked her already knowing that she was going to say no when she clearly was.

"No." she said to him trying to muffled another yawn.

"Yes your are." Jane said to her grinning. She was about to argue with him about she wasn't, but Jane added. "How about we watch another movie? Then we try and get some rest for the beach."

Ye and ok was the reply from Van pelt and Cho.

* * *

ok so please review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

ok here is the next chapter. just to say thank you to GraceVanPelt Fan for the review.

took me a long time to write this. the last two week at school i seem to have a whole year of homework to catch up on. have to try. any way please read on and review at the end. :)

* * *

"Ok but what movie?" Rigsby asked.

"How about Madagascar 2?" Van pelt asked.

"Ok." Cho said. Rigsby got up to put the DVD in to the player. Everyone else move between the chairs that they were on. Cho move to be on the singe chair. Jane was laid back on the couch with his legs starched out and Lisbon lying between them and on his chest. Van pelt was sitting on the floor with her back pressed up to the sofa. Rigsby sat down next to her and move his arm around her shoulder. She moved to snuggle in to his chest. Jane had the control for the player so he pressed play when everyone was ready.

By a quarter of the way thought the movie Lisbon was asleep on Jane. Rigsby could tell the van pelt wasn't far behind her. By half way thought the movie van pelt was now sound asleep just like Lisbon and so was Cho. Jane got the control and turns it of. Rigsby moved his head slowly as not to wake van pelt up to face Jane.

"Go take her to bed." Jane whisper to him as not to wake the other up. Rigsby nodded at him in responds. He got up slowly taking Grace with him and carried her out of the living room towards the bedroom.

He put her down gently on top of the bed covers because he couldn't moved them down with Grace in his arms. He when to a cupboard and pulled out two blankets. He then when back in to the living room.

"Thanks." Jane whisper to him as he put on of the blankets on top of Lisbon which meant that it was also on top of him. He then what and put the other one over Cho who was still asleep.

"Do you want anything?" Rigsby whisper to Jane before he when back out.

"No it ok, go back to grace and get some sleep." Jane told him. And Rigsby check when slightly pink as he turn when back to the bedroom where Grace was.

He when back in to his bedroom. He saw that Grace seem to be up and was taking of her shirt. He shut the door and lock it before he when to ask her what she was doing.

"What you doing?" he whisper in her ear to her as he sat down next to her and help her of with the shirt. It landed on the floor with other clothes that was already on there.

"I don't know." She said to him not sure what she was doing just knows that she was sleepy.

"Sleepy" she said to him her eyes half closed to him. Rigsby got up and pulled a t shirt out of a drawer for her. He turned back to her and saw that she already have her bra and boxers off. He walked over to her and put it on her head, not worrying about panties as she had already craw under the cover. He took of his trouser and put on a pair of slacks and got in to bed next to her. She was already asleep when he got under the covers. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Ever in her sleep state she snuggles in to his chest as one of her arms when around his waist. He was glad that she was a cuddlier ever in her sleep. He moves his other arm around her as well. He leant down to kiss the top of her head and whisper. "Good night." And then he then drift of to sleep as well.

* * *

please review. it is always good to heard what other people think of this. :)


	13. Chapter 13

ok here is the next chapter. still got a lot of school work i need to do over the summer. try my best.

ok so please tell me what you think of it in the end.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Rigsby had move van pelt to the bed room and came back with the blanket. It was at this time that Jane had decided that he wasn't going to get to sleep tonight. Unlike the cause of his insomnia the night mare that he still gets about his wife and children. He had no thought about them most of the evening and now can't get to sleep cause of the person lying on top of him.

Lisbon had been asleep peaceful from the time that she falls asleep. Jane snake his over arm around Lisbon so that they would be more comfortable. It was about 5 minutes after this that Jane feel the feeling the wet sensation on his chest where Lisbon head was resting against.

"Lisbon." he said looking down at her but not seeing her face. Thinking that she was having a bad dream.

"Lisbon." he said again this time more loudly not too loud to wake Cho up. She was still not responding to him.

"Teresa" he said this time cause a reason from her. She wake and moved her head to look at him. As soon as there eyes meet she could see the concerned in his eyes and burst out laughing. She quickly pulls her hand over her mouth to quiet her self as not to wake Cho up. Jane didn't now what was going on.

"Sorry." she said after she stops laughing enough to talk to him. She was still smiling and wipe the tears that was in her eyes from laughing too much.

"What up?" Jane asked her.

"Nothing it was just the most amazing funny dream." She said to him.

"You what to tell me about it?" Jane asked her.

"Ok well I was in this filed, I have no idea where but the sunny was shining and there was birds and every thing and you and the whole team was there." She said and stops.

"How is that funny?" Jane asked her

"Well you see you were the Easter bunny." She manger to said but she burst in to laugher again. This time using Jane chest to try and hind and stop the laugher. Jane was smiling now imaging him dress up as the Easter bunny.

"I think I would look got dress up as the Easter bunny?" Jane said to her.

"Ye well you weren't dress up you were the Easter bunny and Rigsby was trying to get all your chocolate eggs." Lisbon said this time both of the was trying not to laugh.

"What was the other?" Jane asked her.

"Well Cho was a ginger bread man so Rigsby was trying to get him as well. Van pelt was Cinderella and Rigsby was Pinocchio. You kept asking him stuff that he lie about and his nose kept growing." Lisbon said smiling just like Jane.

"Are all your dreams like that?" Jane asked her wondering if she always dreams like that.

"No just good days like today." She answered him but yawn after wards.

"You still tied?" Jane asked her.

"Ye." She said this time not trying to say no.

"Go back to sleep." Jane said to her.

"Ok but only if you try." She told him.

"Ok I try." He said to her knowing that he couldn't say no to her.

She moves to lay back down on his chest and move the blanket up move on them.

"Good night." He whisper and automated kiss the top of her head. He then froze at what he had just done.

"Good night" she whispers back. Jane let out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding glad that Lisbon was either to sleepy to notice what he had just done or was letting it slide.

He closed his eyes. Keeping the promise he make to Lisbon he was going to try and get some sleep.

Cho open his eyes when he heard that both there breathing was even which mean hopeful that they are both asleep. With Jane no one can be sure he was always faking it at the office. Cho had heard everything and saw what Jane did and who Lisbon reacted. He look at the clock and distilled to tell Rigsby and van pelt in the morning. As not to wake they up now or more Cho thinking not to interrupt them when they were half way thought doing something. He really didn't what to do it again. Cho smile on of his rare smiles and closed his eyes back to sleep.

* * *

ok so please click on the botton below and tell me what you think of it. :)


	14. Chapter 14

hi so here is the next chapter.

thanks to GraceVanPelt Fan for the review.

on another note. not sure when i will ba able to updata. as i am going on holiday before the end of the week for a few weeks and have not assec to comptures of internet.

any way please read and review at the end. :)

* * *

Rigsby open his eyes. He turned his head towards the clock to see what the time is. It was too early just past half three. There was a little light coming in to the room from the moon enough for the light to bounds off grace hair. He love the colour of her hair, it was so her. He moved a stray piece of hair from her face and moved it behind her ear. Wayne was just looking at her for now. All he could her was her steady breathing on his chest. He couldn't hear anything from the living room. The others must still be asleep he thought. He moved slightly so that he wraps his other hand around grace waist. He closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep.

"Wayne." He heard her no more that a small whisper. His eye shoots open and looked at her. She still had her eyes close. She was still asleep. He grinned. She was dreaming about him.

"Wayne." She said again. Wayne grin got bigger. He knows what sort of dream she was having about him. She moved her leg that was around him. He could now feel her body reacting to the dream she was having. His body was now also reacting. Her hand that was around him waist moved down his stomach and towards the waist band of his pants. He could feel the smile on her face as her face was still more or less press against his chest.

"Grace." He whispers in to her ear. He had decided that she has enough fun and that he wanted some.

"Grace." He said again. Running his hand up and down her arm. She slowly opens her eyes. And turned her head towards Wayne.

"It unfair to have a dream like that about me and all I can do is heard you and feel you." Wayne said to her getting straight to the point. As he moves his hand that was going up and down her arm to going under the side of her top. Resting on her bare hip. She more up a bit to catch his lips in a kiss.

"Just teasing you." She said to him as she pulled back from the kiss. She moved her hand that was resting on the waist band of his pants to under neither them. She strokes his growing erection. He moans as he pulls back from her lips to remove the t-shirt she had got on. As soon as it was off her. He move forwards tacking on of her nipples in to his mouth as he run his thumb over the other one. He then switched doing the same to the other making sure that they both got the same. Grace moved her hands from his erection and pushes his trousers down. As soon as they were free of his feet he flicks them over so that grace was lying flat on her back. He put most of his weight on his hand that was either side of her. He pushes in to her gently. Both groaning as her walls pulled more of him in. He move back then pushes in to her again. Her hips bucked up to meets his. Grace move her hands to his shoulders trying to get more of him. He moved to kiss her. Trying to muff there moans. He move on of his hands down her stomach. He moved it in-between her folds and stroke her clit. She close her eyes to try and stop the orgasms that was about to wash over her. It didn't help her climax wash over her and Wayne was all of 2 seconds behind her. There lips never left each other as there body come down. As there breathing come back down to normal Wayne move slowly out of her and lay on his side next to her. She snuggles in to his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Love you." He whispers to her. And pull the sheet up around both of them.

"Love you too." She said in to his chest then drifted of to sleep.

* * *

ok please hit the button below and review. :)


	15. Chapter 15

hi, i have got another chapter up beofre i got on holiday. thanks to GraceVanPelt Fan and Veras333 for there review.

i am afriad that this will be the last updata for a couple of weeks. i know i will have lots of idea about the next chapter but will not be able to write anything down.

any way please read and review at the end. :)

* * *

Grace could feel the sun light on her bare back. The sheets were pulled up to her hips and she was lying across Wayne. She moves her head to look at the clock. She couldn't see the clock the way that she was laying. She tried to move off Wayne but found that his arms were too tied around her. She smile in to his chest. Thinking about how he really loves her and doesn't when her to go anywhere.

She lies there fro about five minutes till she decide that she really needs the bathroom. She leaves up and catch him lips in hers. After about a minute she feel his lips start to respond to hers as he was waking up.

"mmmm" he mourn as she pulled back from him. And started to laugh.

"What?" he asked her not understanding.

"I really need to used the bathroom and you want let me go." She said to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry." He said as he let go of her waist.

"It all right." Grace said as she got up. She kiss him on the check then said "you don't what to let me go." She smile, she was happy Wayne didn't ever want to let her go and all she wants to do was be around him. She walks towards the bathroom.

"That me." He said to her gland that she like it as well. He stays lying on the bed till he heard the shower start. He got up and walks in to the bathroom. He stood in the doorway for a bit watching Grace in the shower with the door open.

"Are you going to join me?" Grace asks not ever turning around to look at him.

He didn't answer her. Just walk up behind her and snake his hand around her waist and started kissing the back of her neck. "Do you really need to ask?" He whispers in to her ear. Then kiss the sensitive spot behind it. She didn't and couldn't answer him. She leant her back on to him and could feel him pressing in to her lower back.

She turns around slowly and moved her hands to stroke him slowly. Wayne stared kissing her lips then along her jaw line. He pushes her up against the wall and moved his hands under her thigh and life her up. She wrap her legs around his back as her back come in to contend with the shower wall. In one smooth stroke. He pushes in to her warmth. She arched her back in to him trying to get more of him in. Wayne move his mouth and sucked in her nipple. And the switch to the other one then move back up to her lips. His lips was now muffing the moans that was coming from both of them as there hips meet each time. He could feel her walls start to tighing around him. He was going to last much long as well.

"Wayneeee." Said half said half muff from his lips as her walls tigh around him and her body wash over with pleasure.

"Graceeee" he said as he come in her.

When there breathing when back to normal. Wayne life grace down and reach for the shower gel. He spread it over her shoulder, arms, chest and stomach as she did the same to him. Wayne wash his hair then got out as grace did hers.

By the time grace got out of the shower Wayne was al ready dress. He kisses her as she got out and helps her get dress. When they both finished getting ready they made there way to the living room.

As soon as they got to the door they stop. Lisbon was still asleep still lying on top of Jane. With his arm around her.

"They cute." Grace whisper to him.

"ye." He said back to him then his stomach rumble. Grace laugh at this.

"Come on let get some breakfast." She said and they both walk towards the kitchen.

* * *

please hit the button below and review. :)


	16. Chapter 16

hi, ok, here is another chapter. didn't think i would finshed it but i had time to spare so wrote it.

thanks to GraceVanPelt Fan and Lauri-mentalist for there review.

ok please read on and review. :)

* * *

Rigsby and van pelt started on some toast and eggs as it was not too much trouble for them to do for the other. Just as the coffee was done Cho walk in to the kitchen.

"Hi, Cho" van pelt said as he grab a cup and sat down on a stool.

"Hi, you two. Did you see them?" He said nodding his head in the way of the living room where Jane and Lisbon was.

"Ye." Rigsby said with a little bit of shyness in his voice.

"I think it cute." Van pelt said to him and smiled.

"These are not ready jet." Rigsby said looking at the frying pan. "You can have a shower if you want there are clean towers in there." He said to Cho.

"Ye ok, do you have a tablet I don't think this headache going to go away if Jane and boss are going to act the same as they normal do."

"I get them." van pelt said and got up to hunt in the cupboard. "Here you are." She said and hand Cho some as well as slip some in to her mouth as well.

"Can I have some as well?" Rigsby said as Cho got up and left the room.

"Here you are." Van pelt said and put some in to him mouth. He close him mouth then kiss van pelt palm of her hand as she gave them to him. She kisses the back of his neck then quickly moved away as she heard someone moving towards the kitchen from the living room.

"Hi boss, Jane." Van pelt said as she sat back down on a stool.

"Hi you're got coffee." Lisbon asked rubbing her head with one of her hands. Jane smile at how much of a caffeine addict she was.

"Tea." Was what Jane said.

"Cupboard above sink." Rigsby said. Still trying to get the eggs to cook in the frying pan.

"Where Cho?" Lisbon asked after she drunk half her cup in one.

"He is in the shower." Van pelt said eating her bit of toast.

"That a point I think I need one before we go out." Jane said looking down at what was on his chest looking at it was a bit smudge as where Lisbon was lying on him. "I think some of this has come off on you Lisbon." Jane said as he saw her arm.

"Ye, I have one when Cho get out if that alright with you Rigsby." She said looking at him.

"Ye of course there are clean towels in there." Rigsby said then got the frying pan off the heat. "Ok eggs are severed." He said and turn to there place and putting some one each. He put some one a place for Cho then put them on the ring that he was cooking them on to heat them up. He turns back around to sit down and knock the pack of table off the table.

"opps." He said and picks them up. He put them back on the table. Jane looks over at Lisbon who had both hands on her hand as if she had a head ache. Then Jane thought that he would be really surprise if she wasn't hangover as the amount she had drunk last night.

"Why don't you take a few of them tables?" He said to her as she look up at him.

"I think I need a bit more then a few." She said to him and turns around to ask Rigsby if she could have some but van pelt was already getting some out of the pack for her.

"Thanks." She said to her as Cho came back in to the room. Rigsby point as to where his place was and he took a seat. Rigsby was standing at the edge of the table next to van pelt as there wasn't enough seats for all of them.

Lisbon then got up and head out to have a shower. Jane finished his eggs then flowed her.

As soon as Jane was out of ear shout. Van pelt ask what happen between them two. Cho told them about what he over heard them taking about her dream.

In Rigsby bed room Lisbon was sorting thought her bag trying to find some thing to wear to the beach. When she decide Jane came in to the room.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Well I want to make sure that I get everything off and would like you help to do it." Jane said with his cheeky grain still on his face. Lisbon walked off in to the bathroom. Jane couldn't believe what she was going to do. He walks in to the bathroom and his face drop as he saw Lisbon filling the sink up with soppy water. He put the grain back in place as she turns towards him.

"Come here." She said to him as she got a wash clothed.

Jane walked to stand next to Lisbon. She waves her hand for him to turn around and he did so. She put the cloth in the water and started to move the clothe over his back slowly. He could fill some of the water run down his back. Ever now and again she put the clothe back in to the water to wash the stuff of and put more water on his back. She then walk around him and did the same to the ones that was on his chest and stomach.

"There you go. All done." Lisbon said as she patted him down with a towel to get the rest of the water of him.

"Thanks." He said to her. "You can have a shower now."

"Ye." She said as he walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind her. He headed to the kitchen where the other was.

Lisbon turned the shower on and wash and dress quickly. Before she reach the kitchen she could hear laughing come from there.

"What going on." She asked as she sat down on the only stool left. There was only four Jane, and Cho was on there own and van pelt was on Rigsby lap in one. But she wasn't going to say anything about it. They need to be happy in each other she thought. Everyone should be happy she thought and smiled.

"Cho was just telling us about a dream he had last night." Jane said to her with a smile remembering the dream she told him about.

"Ye." She said. Before she had a chance to ask what it was about. Van pelt said something.

"Who driving to the beach?" she asks knowing that everyone had a drink last night.

"Who had the less?" Cho asked.

"Lisbon had the most." Jane said trying to help.

"Me and Cho had a bit less then Lisbon." Rigsby said

"So it leaves van pelt and Jane. I vote for van pelt." Lisbon said still never going to like jane driving.

"I have more then Jane." Van pelt said to her boss.

"Ok so Jane driving there." Cho said. That causing Lisbon to groan.

"Lisbon still doesn't like my driving." Jane said.

"No." She said quickly.

"Anyway isn't it time we start to go." Rigsby asked him.

"Ye come on every get ready." Jane said getting up.

* * *

please press the button below and review. :)


	17. Chapter 17

it feels like i been go a long time.

any way here is the next chatper. please tell me whaat you think of it at the end. :)

disclamier not mine.

not sure when the next chapter will be posted as got a lot of school work to do before going back then as soon as back going to be loaded back up again.

anyway please read.

* * *

When everyone had got all there stuff they were finally in Rigsby car with Jane driving. Everyone agree to take his car as no one what to got in Jane's.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Rigsby asked before the had every got out of the drive.

"About 2 hours." Jane said pulling off in to the road.

"It not that far." Lisbon said to him who had called shout gun leaving the other three in the back. Rigsby and van pelt didn't mind as that was sitting next to each other. And Cho had a book so he didn't have to keep looking at the other two next to him.

"It is Lisbon if we have to stop of about 10 times to get food for Rigsby." Jane said.

20 minutes in to the drive Jane was bored.

"Lisbon do you what to play I spy." Jane asked her

"No." Lisbon said turning her head to look out of the window.

"Why not?" Jane said turning his head to look at her.

"Eyes on road." Lisbon almost shouts at him.

"Ok." He said turning back towards the road.

10 minutes later.

"Lisbon." Jane said to her.

"What Jane." She said still looking out of the window.

"Do you what to pull over yet." He asked her.

"Ask the other." She said.

"I can't turn around." He said. Looking in the mirror at how they all have earplugs in. And van pelt and Rigsby was going in to the same player.

"Ok I asked." She said as she turns around towards them. She taps Cho and van pelt on the knee. She could reach Rigsby but know that van pelt was stop the music playing in there ears.

"Do you what to stop soon." She asks them.

"Ye they all agree." Knowing that this was going to be a really really long journey.

They pulled over. They all got take away coffee and Jane got tea. Rigsby got 4 packed of crisps to him self till they got to the beach.

After 10 more minutes on the road Jane starred to talk to Lisbon who was answering with out opening her eyes. The over three in the back was taking now notice of the two in the frount.

"Are you going to open your eyes any time soon?" Jane asked Lisbon with out taking his eyes of the road.

"Not when you are still at the wheel. " She said, her eyes still closed and her head resting on the head rest facing him.

"Come on Lisbon what is the worst that can happen?" Jane asked her.

"A lot." Lisbon responds.

"Fine." Jane said

20 minutes later, "Lisbon."

"What Jane?"

"Do you what to play I spy?" he asked her.

"For the third time no and keep you eyes on the road." Lisbon said to him, with her eyes still closed. Jane stayed quiet for a few minutes then.

"Lisbon."

"What Jane?" Lisbon said to him.

"Do you what to pull over?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said and added please in her head.

As Jane turn of the road Lisbon turn around to the over to tell then. This time they all got food, Jane got tea again and the over coffee. They then headed back to the car.

"Cho." Lisbon said to him in a whisper. "Can you ride in front?" She asked him.

"No." He said to her. "It better in the back with the love birds." He said pointing towards van pelt and Rigsby.

They all got in to the car and headed off again. This time Jane was quiet for half an hour till he spoke.

"Do you what to pull over?" he asked Lisbon.

"No." She said not turning around to ask the others.

It was another 10 minutes after that when Rigsby asked if they could pull over for more food. This time they all got food. Rigsby got double what they other put together. Just under 20 minutes later they arrive at the beach Jane park his car and they all got out.

* * *

ok please tell me what you think. :)


	18. Chapter 18

sorry it been a long time since the last chapter go so much work to do when i got back to school. i will really try too published the next one more quilky then this one. but thank you for the people who read and espically review the last chapter.

any way please read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

They all got out of the car and walk over to the rail looking out at the sea. All there eyes glance across the sea sparking in the sunlight. They could see some boat in the distant out at sea and then the people swimming in the sea and children playing in the sand as well as people sunbathing. Then Rigsby spotted an ice cream plaour.

"Can we get ice cream?" he asked. They all look at him. Van pelt was the one to tell him.

"Ye let get our stuff and got get some." She said and walked back to the car.

They each got there bag and towels and heard to the place. Rigsby and van pelt was in front leading the way. Cho was in the middle with Jane and Lisbon at the back. They didn't talk much till they got there. By the time they got there they all had take there shoes off and was walking bare foot in the sand. When they got in Jane said

"I buy." Then look at Rigsby looking at all the ice cream flavours. "You can buy your own." He said pointing to Rigsby.

"That not fair." He said to Jane with a disappoint look on his face.

"Get over it." He said and orders the other ice cream with out asking what flavour they wanted. Van pelt told Rigsby that he could only get one flavour. He could make his mind up so she gave in and she got him the two ice creams with different flavour.

They all then heard out and walked along the beach to find somewhere to sit. Rigsby bag kept falling off his shoulder and he near loss his ice cream twice. The third time van pelt gave in and took the bag from him. When they did find a stop to sit down in they all sat down looking out at the sea and finished there ice cream.

When they finished they all got the towels out and lay on them. Rigsby and van pelt was next to each other at one end then Jane Lisbon and Cho. Cho was glad that he got at the end because it meant that he didn't have to see Rigsby and van pelt together. Cho got a book out of his bag and stared to read. They all still have there normal clothes on so Van pelt and Lisbon when to chance out of there in the toilet blocks. They both had there suits on under neither what they was wear but decide to take off in there so they didn't make a fool of themselves in front of the boys. When they finhsed they look at each other.

"Like you suit." Van pelt said to her boss. Lisbon was wearing a green shade of bikini which has got tie straps.

"I like you're to." Lisbon said to van pelt that was wear a black bikini which had got flower imprint. Van pelt bottom part was a short part which had a blue tie around the top of it with more flower imprint on that.

They walk back to wear the boys was and could see that they have also take there clothes off leavening them in beach short. Either of them had since Jane in much less his suit and him topless last night but Lisbon couldn't really remember that.

When they both were near the boys for them to see them they all stared at them. Rigsby on van pelt, Jane on Lisbon and Cho on both. Cho didn't think that his two collage would look good in a bikini but then he thought why not and when back to his book.

* * *

ok please press on the button below and tell me what you think. :)


	19. Chapter 19

it took me longer then i thought it would but it is here now so please read on. :)

* * *

Van pelt and Lisbon sat down on there towels next to the boys. The girls got out sun cream to put on. Jane was watching Lisbon and Rigsby was watch van pelt both for the same two reasons. One was the fact that they was rubbing sun cream in to there skin in front of there eyes and the second was that they had both forgetting any themselves. Cho had already put his on with some help form a girl that was walking past completing not notice both by Jane and Rigsby due to the fact at that time they were waiting for the girls to come back.

When they got to there back they asked the boys sitting next to them. Jane was a bit take a back when Lisbon asked him but was able to cover it up quickly. He took the bottle from Lisbon hands and put a little bit of the sun cream on his hands. He then rubs his hands together so that the liquid wouldn't be so cold when he put it on her back. She still shivers when Jane put his hands on her. He though that it was because it was still cold. He lightly traces his finger over her neck and shoulders. He then moved his finger tip so that they when under her straps of her bikini top so as to made sure that she would not get burn at all. He then move lower down on her back till he got till the top of there bottom. Then he pushed his finger tip gently under the martial and brushes his finger tips over the top part where the martial meet her skin. Jane notice that Lisbon took a deep breath in when his finger tip pushes the martial out of the way.

Jane and Lisbon was in there own world and didn't' notice that Cho had abandon his book in favour of watching them. He toughs that the reaction between them two was much better then the book he was reading. He moved his eyes to look at van pelt and Rigsby and notice that they were also in there own world. He though that it was a shame that Elise had to work that day and couldn't see what was happening in front of his face. Then she would know that he wasn't over reacting when he talks about them to her. He then though quickly and took out his phone and stared video reacting it.

Van pelt had just finished putting on sunscreen on Rigsby back, at the same time Lisbon stared putting some sun cream on Jane back while he was putting some one his chest.

When Rigsby turns around and picked her up. She stared screaming and telling him to put her down. This cause Jane and Lisbon to looked up at the two who was now heading down to the water. They both could help but laugh as they saw Rigsby carrying van pelt who was kicking try to get out of his hold and telling him to put her down. It causes both of them to laugh they could also heard Cho laughing behind them. They could see that as Rigsby got closer to the sea the move van pelt was struggle against him. He got up to his waist in the water before he drop her in to it.

The was a huge splash as van pelt disappear under the water. When she finally came back up she stared splashed at Rigsby getting him all wet. She knows that there was no way that she would be able to drag him under so she starts for getting him soak by splashing him.

After about a minute of Jane watching van pelt and Rigsby splash about in the water that he got an idea in to his head. Lisbon was sitting just in front of him. He moved his hands so that they come across her waist. She looked down but before she could say anything he had pick her up and was heading for the water.

None of them know that Cho was still filming them.

Lisbon was trying to shout at Jane to put her down but it was not working. When Jane was walking in to the water Lisbon started to struggle more. Jane was thinking how light that she weight but he had work that out last night when she was sleeping on top of him. When Jane out so far in to the water he stop walking and let the small wave crash over him. When Jane stops Lisbon stop as well notice that they was in the sea.

"Don't you dare drop me?" She said now not wanting to go in to the sea knowing that it was going to be cold ever on a hot day like to day.

"Lisbon I wouldn't drop you I am going to place you." He said start to lower his arm around her mover her in to the water. She stared to struggle a lot more now. He was moving her slowly in to the water but her struggle against him was losing him grip around her and before long he had lost his grip and Lisbon fell in to the sea. The splash causes water to splash back up on Jane. This causing his hair to get wet.

When Lisbon comes back up from under the water she thought her hands to move the bits of hair that was now clinging on to her face. She then looked at Jane who was right in front of her. He now that look in her eye and in normal mean that he was going to get a hole puncher or stapler throw at his head what ever was in her easy reach. But his time it mean a splashing war.

As one person was getting the other person wet it result in them getting wet. Soon Jane and Lisbon had moved in the water near van pelt and Rigsby who were still splash each other but not as bad as when van pelt was first in the water. Soon Jane had an idea. He manages to grab hold of Lisbon hand to stop her from splashing him again.

"Let get those two." He said looking at van pelt and Rigsby. Them move a bit closer to them and stared splashing them. Once Rigsby and van pelt saw how was splashing them they stared back at them. Two team Jane and Lisbon against van pelt and Rigsby.

Cho was still filming them having as much fun watching them as they where splashing each other.

* * *

ok so please hit the button below and tell me what you think. :)


	20. Chapter 20

i so sorry i been almost two mouth. i had so much couseowrk from 6thform when i got back to school. any way here is the next chapter for beach fun. i feel like it was two short when i read throught it but please tell me what you think. :)

* * *

At the beach 3

Cho turn of his filming on his phone and put the phone back away when he saw that the four people were now coming out of the sea. After they had been in the sea for 10 minutes, and all they were doing was splashing about.

When they got to wear Cho was sitting they each pick there towel up of the sand and try to get bits of them dry. Lisbon and van pelt was mainly try to get there hair dry.

Van pelt was wondering why she ever washed her hair that morning.

Cho then asked who want to play football. They all said yes apart from Jane.

Cho go the ball out of his bag and moved in to the space on the beach that was just in front of where Jane was sitting but closer to the water the other three when with him.

"Girls against boys?" Lisbon asked and they all agree.

Cho stared of with the ball and passed it to Rigsby. Van pelt got it before Rigsby did and pass it to Lisbon. Lisbon ran to get the ball but it when two far and Cho got it. He then when to pass it to Risgby. Van pelt was in front so Risbgy moved his hand to her was it to move her out the way. Van pelt trip on something in the same and as she fell down she grab hold of Risgby so that he when down as well. Van pelt back landed on the sand and Risgby straight on to of her. This cause van pelt to go it to laugher and Risgby followed her in. The ball had been long forgotten them two also the people that they where palying with.

The ball had go pass them and had landed next to Jane. When none of the other notice till now was that Jane had been recording when they were doing. Unlike Cho, Lisbon notice what he was doing when van pelt and Risgby fell over. Lisbon was now laughing at van pelt and Risgby who unknown by them had been caught on camera falling over.

Cho was smiling trying to no laugh at the two people on the sand. He notice that Risgby hands where traped behind van pelt back and notice that the were close. He diced that he better help them up quickly.

When van pelt and Risgby were up and not looking anyone in the eye they deicide to abandon the game and handed back to where Jane was to se what he wanted to do.

Lisbon was all ready with Jane as the other three when and sat down. None of the three know that Jane had film the and Lisbon was going to say any thing so that she could laugh some more at van pelt and risgby falling over.

* * *

ok so please tell me what you think of this. i will try and updata a bit more closer toghter. i still trying to work on my spelling with this story but when i proof read it i think that it getting better but please tell me what you think. :)


	21. Chapter 21

ok here new chapter so please tell me what you think at the end :)

* * *

"So what should we do no?" Cho asked the group.

"Sandcastle." Jane said like a two year being excited about it.

"No." Lisbon said not wanting Jane to act like a child but then realising that it is too late.

"Why not/" Jane asked her as the other just look waiting to see how would win.

"Because it for children." She said

"No it not" he defends.

"Yes it is." She said

"What do you guys think?" she asked turning to the other.

"Um..well" Rigsby said

"We don't have any buckets or spades." Van pelt said turning to help out Rigsby but not wanting to chose between Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon look towards Cho.

"We could buy some." Cho said. Getting on Jane side but not wanted to get on Lisbon bad side.

"I get some." Jane said before anyone could say any thing and rush off to the shop just off the beach front. 10 minutes later he comes back with five shoal and 5 different shape buckets.

"Oh I hope you forgot about us." Lisbon said as Jane return.

"I would never forget about you." Jane said to her with a smile.

"What you got us then." Cho ask changing the subject for them two.

"These." Jane said handed each of them a bucket and shade the colours that match.

"Fine." They all agree.

Half an hour later they all have finished building there sandcastles. Rigsby and van pelt had done the same deign but with different size castle going around in a circle, with a bigger sand castle in the middle of them all. Cho had done four castle close together then a small on top that made it shape like a premier. Lisbon had done one in the middle and around the out side smaller ones in the shape of a square. Jane had done a bigger one then there rest.

"What are we going to do now?" Lisbon ask think how hungry she was and wondering Rigsby has said anything.


End file.
